


Stranger Things Have Happened

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Axel in dresses is a thing with me, Implied Oral, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aw c'mon, you’ve caught me doing worse things.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things Have Happened

 "I want you to stop and look at your life. Look at your fucking life. What lead you here? What choices that you made along the way lead to…this?“

"Aw c'mon, you’ve caught me doing worse things.”

Axel smirked at him through his, fuck, bright red lipstick, and Len cringed. He turned to the room’s other occupant, who had both hands over his face. The parts that were visible were covered in kiss marks, and the war paint clashed with the magenta tones of his blush.

“And you? This what gets you off?” Owen groaned, only removing his hands from his face when Axel tried to climb into his lap. No fucking shame. He shoved the kid off him, and Axel laughed as he flopped back onto the couch. His legs were still draped over Owen’s, red marks on his visible knees, from where he’d been kneeling on the concrete of the warehouse’s back office floor. 

“It was his idea.” Owen mumbled, trying to subtly zip up his pants, and failing. Len cringed again.

“Look. I’m not your dad. I’m not  _either_  of your dads.” Len clarified, shooting a glare at Axel. The blonde’s ridiculously plump lips curled into a sneer, then melted into a pout when he fixed his gaze back on Owen. “I’m not going to say what you can and can’t do with each other or with your own bodies. But don’t do it where I drink my beer. Where I watch my hockey.”  _Where I jerk off_ , he didn’t say. Axel grinned, standing up and smoothing his dress down over his knees. It took him a second to locate his heels, but he didn’t put them on. Instead, he simply picked them up and pranced out the open door. From the main room, there was a catcall or two that devolved into confused muttering, and Owen choked off a laugh. Len glared at him this time.

“Owen, you should know better than this. He’s a kid.”

 _Not really._  Owen’s mind wandered. _Kara’s a kid. Axel’s…just right._

But he didn’t say that. No, he said, “Yeah, Len.” and “Sorry, Len.” and he awkwardly fixed his belt so that the little metal thing stopped poking him in the hip. His shirt rode up, and Len refused to acknowledge the obnoxiously red marks on Owen’s stomach, trailing down. He knew where they lead. He’d seen where they lead first-hand.

“Just…go take a shower or something. I’m gonna go run interference. Depending on how drunk he is, Mark’ll probably laugh it off, but Evan…go take a shower and make sure Axel took that shit off." 

Owen stood there awkwardly for a few seconds more, as if waiting to be dismissed, before taking off like a shot into the warehouse. The catcalling was louder, more mocking this time, and Len shook his head. They’d get over it, especially after the first time any of them got a look at Axel’s legs stone sober. They’d get over it because if they didn’t, they’d be hypocrites.

The Trickster liked to wear dresses and blow Captain Boomerang. Stranger things have happened.


End file.
